Iron Man (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
|-|Iron Man Armour 13 (Modular Armour)= |-|Iron Man Armour 14 (Hulk Buster)= |-|Iron Man Armour 50 (Endo-Sym)= Summary Iron Man, real name Tony Stark is the adopted son of Howard and Maria Stark who ran a 9 million tech empire which he would inherit when they died in a car crash. After Tony inherited the company he pursued a life of partying and war until one day he was captured by terrorists in Afghanistan with a piece of shrapnel in his chest, so the people who captured him gave him a choice, either make machinery for them and they would save his life or he would be left to die. Tony decided to use their resources to build a machine that would save and a mech suit which he would use to fight his way to escape. After he escaped and made his way back home, he decided to build a more advanced version of the suit he built and become a superhero with these suits named Iron Man. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with the Iron Man Armour 13, 7-A with Iron Man Armour 14, At least 7-A with Iron Man Armour 50 Name: Iron Man (Real name Anthony Edward Stark, Nicknamed Tony Stark) Origin: Death Battle (Marvel) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Member of the Avengers Powers and Abilities: |-|Iron Man Armour 13 (Modular Armour)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation (With missiles), Precognition (The A.I. in the Iron Man Armours can learn their opponent's strategy and moves to predict their next move) |-|Iron Man Armour 14 (Hulk Buster)=All previous abilities to a greater extent |-|Iron Man Armour 50 (Endo-Sym)=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Telepathy (Can be called to Tony's side with a thought), Binding (Can trap foes in the suit), Absorption (Can absorb electricity) Attack Potency: City Level with the Iron Man Armour 13, Mountain Level with the Iron Man Armour 14 (Can fight the Hulk who can lift a 150 billion Ton mountain), At least Mountain Level with the Iron Man Armour 50 (Is stronger than any other Iron Man Armour) Speed: Supersonic with the Iron Man Armour 13 (Can fly at supersonic speeds) |''' At least '''Supersonic Iron Man Armour 14 (Is faster than the Iron Man Armour 13) |''' At least '''Supersonic with the Iron Man Armour 50 (Is faster than the Iron Man Armour 14) Lifting Strength: Class 100 with the Iron Man Armour 13 (Can lift 100 Tons), Class T with the Iron Man Armour 14 (Is stronger than the Hulk who can lift a 150 billion Ton mountain), At least Class T with the Iron Man Armour 50 (Is stronger than the Iron Man Armour 14) Striking Strength: City Level with the Iron Man Armour 13, Mountain Level with the Iron Man Armour 14, At least Mountain Level with the Iron Man Armour 50 Durability: City Level with the Iron Man Armour 13 (Survived being hit by several nuclear bombs), Mountain Level with the Iron Man Armour 14 (Can survive hits from the Hulk), At least Mountain Level with the Iron Man Armour 50 Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Iron Man Armour 13 (Modular Armour), Iron Man Model 14 (Hulk Buster), Iron Man Armour 50 (Endo-Sym) Intelligence: Genius (Regularly builds highly advanced machinery) Weaknesses: The Iron Man suits are known for malfunctioning in life-threatening ways Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Iron Man Armour 13 (Modular Armour): The standard Iron Man Armour is the Iron Man Armour 13, better known as the Modular Armour suit that Tony wears around his body. It can fly at supersonic speeds, lift 100 Tons and withstand nuclear bombs. It has anti-tank missiles and can fire concussive blasts known as Repulsor Blasts from the palms of his hands or his chest. * Iron Man Armour 14 (Hulk Buster): Iron Man Armour 14, better known as Hulk Buster is an advanced Iron Man suit that he wears around his standard Iron Man Armour which increases its strength to the point that it can fight the Hulk who can lift a 150 billion Tons mountain. * Iron Man Armour 50 (Endo-Sym): Iron Man Armour 50, better known as Endo-Sym is Tony's most advanced suit with it being made of a combination of metal and an alien parasite which wraps around Tony's body and morphs into a suit. It can be called to him telepathically, can wrap around foes to trap them, absorb electricity Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7